Get the Math Book
by KattyTime
Summary: Tucker has all the power he needs in a note in his math book. Danny is desperate to get it back before Tucker notices that it is there. When Tucker finds it and uses it as blackmail and makes Danny do strange dares, things are bound to get interesting. DxS P.S. Narrators are various characters.
1. Lost the Note

I own nothing. Another series. Just Danny's attempts to get back the paper he should have never written. Sam has a different opinion. Tucker has all the power.

* * *

Ever get the feeling that you were meant to do more. Then, one day everything changes and suddenly your something more important. Well, I didn't. Yet, here I am saving the world again. All because of Sam. I would do anything for her. I don't care if I get hurt. I just want her to be happy. That's why I didn't get involved when Elliot started dating her. Okay, maybe I got a little involved. I knew something wasn't right with him. He broke Sam's heart. So here I am fighting Skullker again. He keeps going on shout having my pelt, gross. All I can do is fight and look at Sam. She's ready with the thermos again. Tucker is trying to hack into his armor again. He's fast with him tech stuff. Sam just happens to be faster with the thermos. He's gone before I can land another echo blast. She has a cut on her knee from avoiding an echo blast. I take the thermos from her hand and shack it. No one hurts Sam. He's lucky that I'm not stupid enough to let him out so I can punch him in the face. I'm her protector even though she doesn't think she needs one. She has been threw more than she admits. Her parents never pay attention. That want her to be something she isn't. They even expect her to wear pink. Pink! She would only wear pink to protect me. I'm not perfect, but she makes me feel like the best me I can be. This was suppose to be an outlet for the emotions I feel during a fight. It was Jazz's idea. This just ended up being another rant about Sam and her perfection. This is pointless. I LOVE SAM. That is all I can think about. That's what I think during every fight. I love her, and I want to protect her. I'm done with this. It isn't helping.

I heard my door open. I quickly slid the paper into my math book. Then events of today written all over it. So maybe it was more than just the events of today. Maybe it was my emotions for the last few years were written on it. She couldn't see it. Why did I write that down? I have to get rid of the paper. I finally saw who was behind the door. It was only Tucker.

"Hey dude, I left my math book here. Oh, there it is!"

Before I could protest he grabbed the book off of the desk. The note was in there. Tucker knew my secret. I wasn't scared about him seeing it. I was worried that it would get to Sam. (You shouldn't have been.) Sam, let me tell the story. (Fine.) Sorry about that. She thinks she can tell it better. (I can.) Anyway back to the story. Tucker now had the mote that could end my life in his math book. Sam would see it and make everything awkward. She won't want to be near me of she sees the paper. I had to get it back.


	2. Until Third Period

I own nothing. I really need to make a stamp for that.

* * *

Tucker had the best blackmail ever in his hands, and he didn't even know it. I only had until third period to get it back. (Math was forth period.) Sam! It was third. Anyway, I only had until third period to get it back or else my secret would be reviled. No, not that secret. My secret crush on Sam. Stop laughing. At that point in time it was a secret. (Dude, no it wasn't.) Tucker! Anyone else want to interrupt my story? (I do.) Dani? Okay, that's enough! How about Tucker tell the story. (Thank you.) Whatever. Just tell the story.

* * *

Hello ladies, I'm Tucker Foley as in T.F. for Too Fine. (Tucker, the story.) Oh right, so there I was with blackmail of the century in my math book. (I already covered that.) BE QUIET! Anyway, so I walked up to my locker, put the math book in there, and walked away. Danny came rushing up to me. Class was starting. He asked me for my math book. What was up with that? So, I told him to just borrow Sam's. He seemed frustrated and secretive. I'm so glad that I didn't give him that book. (Me too!) Sam! Now I see why Danny was so annoyed at us. (I told you so.) Dude!


	3. Oh No

I own nothing. (She's telling the truth!) Tucker! I don't care if you mess with Danny, but stay out of my notes! (Awe man!) On with the story. P.S. whoever keeps reviewing as a guest and being rude please stop. There is actually a person on this end of the computer. Thank you.

* * *

I dragged Tucker into the boy's bathroom. Man it stunk in there. Right in his hand was the note. I had one chance to get it back.

"Did you read it?"

"Read what?" He was playing dumb. Fantastic.

"The note. Did you read it?"

"What note?"

"Tucker, I'm serious. If Sam sees it, our friendship will be ruined. I need the note back. Now!" (I honestly thought he was going to go ghost and attack me.) Stop interrupting. Tucker handed me a piece of paper. I ran to the nearest trashcan and threw it in. (He didn't even hear me chuckle as I held the note in my hand. I had given him a blank piece of paper.) This was going to be bad. (Good.) Tucker! Not the point.

I went home that night with my confidence boosted. The paper was destroyed. (Or so you thought. When is it my turn?" Now. I went to bed. Tucker knows what happened that night.

* * *

Danny is my best friend. He needed a push/shove in the right direction. I set up a fake email account. I took a picture of the note and sent it to the email. I saved it to my computer and sent it via the fake email account to Danny. With very specific instructions. Just a simple message saying that I found the note in the trash. He would be getting an insane dear everyday for a week. If he didn't do the dare, then the same picture of the note would be sent to Sam. I also sent the first dare. He had to dye his hair blond. (Yes, it is spelled like that. For men it doesn't have an e. I watch way too many documentaries. Yes, I watch one about hair.) I smiled as I turned off the computer. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	4. Blond

I own nothing.

.

I woke up the next morning. ( He means that Jazz woke him up by saying that Sam was in the living room.) Tucker! (What? it is true.) NOT THE POINT! (It is my poinmmmm...) Sorry about that. I put doubt tape over his mouth. (MMMhMMMM!) Relax, I will take it off when it is your turn. (Mhhhhh..) Any way, I checked my email. There was a strange email from DOTHEDARE13. I thought it was Johnny13. I mean who else would blackmail me. Then, I read the email. I had to dye my hair blond! Sam hates blond hair. I grew a backbone and went to the drugstore. I picked up a bottle of blond hair dye. I paid the woman at the counter. She looked about my mom's age, and she was laughing. I went home and into the bathroom. After the deed was done, I looked in the mirror. I looked like Dash. I was going to hate today. I was silently cursing Johnny. I went to school. Tucker was laughing before I could even say a word. Sam just stared at me wide eyed. We went to Lancer's class. Tucker was still laughing. Then the day got worse.

"Look, Fentina in trying to be a Tina for real." Dash was having a blast.

"Calm down Dash. You are blond too. So, are you trying to be a Trish?" Sam resorted.

"Why you little bi-"

"What is that Mr. Baxter?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Exactly. Now class, take your seats. Mr. Fenton, why did you dye your hair?"

"Ummmm. You see... Jazz. Yes, Jazz wanted to... Get back at me for ripping up her homework?"

"That was not nice of you. You deserved it. Now, turn to page..."

The end of school could not come soon enough. The final bell rang.

"Danny why did you dye your hair."

"I already told Lancer."

"We both know that you are not mean enough to destroy Jazz's homework."

"I have to go." I ran away. I was not about to explain this to Sam. Tucker it is your turn. I just went home and got questioned by my parents. They thought I was possessed for three hours until Jazz explained it off through one of her books.

. 

OUCH! That hurt. Finally! As Danny walked away I looked at Sam and said, "It will only get weirder."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I walked towards my house.

"You both are so weird!"

I logged on to my fake email. The next dare had to be a good one. Danny would have to dress like Nathan tomorrow. Mwahahaha!

. 

I need dares please! Thanks


	5. Nathan's look

I own nothing. (Bet you wish you did!) Danni, go away. (But, I wanted to help.) Fine, help Danny. (Yay!) You are way too hyper.

. 

I'm guessing you know the drill by now. I wake, read my emails, and do whatever embarrassing thing is on them. Today, I had to dress like Nathan, and- wait where is Tucker? (No Tucker, It is my turn today.) Danni, what did you do to Tucker? (I may or may not have convinced Katty to let me help you.) Katty! Why would you agree to that? (She annoyed me. I figured better you than me.) (I am not annoying.) (Just get back to the story. I am sure the readers are dying to know what Dash did when Danny showed up to school wearing Nathan's clothing.) It wasn't Dash that ruined my day. It was Nathan. (HAHAHAHA. You got beat up by a nerd?) (Who got beat up by a nerd?) (Hey Tucker, better late than never, and Danny did.) (Nathan?) Wait You two are getting ahead of the whole story. I wasn't even in first period yet in the story. (It is TF here as in Too Fine. This is what happened. Danny came to school. Dash laughed. Sam asked if there was something more going on. Danny ran away. He ran into Nathan. Nathan started yelling at him for copying his look. Danny tried to run away again. He tripped, fell, and gave himself a black eye when he landed on the floor. Nathan is taking all the credit for "beating Danny up." ) He didn't beat me up! (Anyway, Jazz gave Danny a talk about expressing himself in positive ways. He parents again thought he was possessed. Am I missing anything?) You forgot the part where you went home, made an email daring me to scream "The voices. They are back! Make them stop! Mommy, make them stop!" Then you fell asleep with a big smile on your face. The end. (Hey! I didn't get to help!) Danni, the chapter is over. (No fair!)


	6. Make it Stop

Katty owns nothing. (Danni, what are you doing?) You wouldn't let me help last time, so I am taking over. (Ugh, fine. You can't interrupt Danny if you do this though. I own nothing, btw.) Buuuuut. Fine. Now back to "Get the Math Book?" What a lame title. (Danni!) Okay, okay. Story time.

.

Danni, stop. Tucker will be here any minute from nasty burger, and I at least want to get to lunch in my sto-. (Did I miss anything?) Just my last shred of dignity going out the window. (That happened the day you tried to ask Paulina out and ended up with your pants around your ankles.) That was not my fault and you know it, and do you still have food in your mouth. (Just get to the story. I want to tell you everything you missed while you were anxious about your dare.) I woke up and did not check my email. I forgot. I was in a rush, okay? Technious got out and used my computer to get into my e-di... my homework. Yeah, my homework. (That's not what you were going to say. It sounded like diary to me.) (Me too.) (Danni, what did I tell you about interrupting Danny?) (But Katty, I didn't interrupt Danny. I interrupted Tucker who interrupted Danny. I am in no way violating our deal.) (Did I just get out smarted by a 12 year old?) (Yes.) Yes. (Get back to the story. People do not come here to see an argument. Wait, we were also talking about Danny's diary.) No, we weren't. Anyway, Sam let me check my email on her phone. I remembered to log out. (This time.) (What is Tucker talking about?) Nothing. (Right...) (Stop turning your eyes green Danny.)

The dare was humiliating, (and brought to you by Cookieplzandthnx). I thought Tucker wrote it. (Back to the story.) We will talk about this later. I waited until announcements can on and dropped to the floor and laid there in the fetal position. I covered my ears and- ( He started screaming "The voices. They're back. Mommy, please make them stop. Mommy, PLEASE!" Hahahaha. It was so funny that I just had to record it with my PDA) Which I am deleting. (You will not touch my baby.) *BLAST* (Susan!) I didn't touch her, did I? (You monster! Come on baby breath, Breath!) ( I am not putting a funeral in here for Susan. You can deal with that later.) (You're a monster too!) (Tucker, go calm down. Danni, you can take his place until he and I finish the funeral for Susan. Would that be alright with you Tucker?) (Yes, but she needs to be buried somewhere special.) (Fine by me.)

(What did I miss? I was making a sandwich.) I ruined Tucker's PDA, so Katty and Tucker are having a funeral. You have to Cohost this with me. (Are we to the part where you get dared to steal Sam's bra from the girl's locker room yet like PhantasmicGhostWriter suggest?) You just ruined the rest of the story. It always ends the same way. Your parents think you are possessed and try experiments to see if you are. Tucker writes an email to you about the dare I already said, and you go to sleep and dream about Sam.) You are evil. Let's go get some burgers.

. 

We're back. Hello. Danny? Danni? (You do know that you are spelling her name wrong right?) If your girlfriend hadn't just died, I would make you shut up. They probably left. Anyway, good bye. (Katty, do you know why they all me TF?) Don't even Tucker!


	7. Tucker

(Where is he!) Danny, my disclaimer goes there. I don't own anything, and I have to say it. (I do not care! Where is Tucker?) I don't know. You were suppose to come here together. What happened? (Oh, what happened. What happened! Like you don't know.) I seriously don't know. (Simple, he made me sneak into the girls' locker room and still Sam's bra. I did that. I was all fine and dandy- )Who says dandy?(Not the point. I couldn't find Tucker, so I hid the bra in my room. My mom found it, and now she wants to have a little talk with me when I get home!) Hahahahaha. (This isn't funny!) Hahahahahaha. Yes, it is. No wonder Tucker ran through here looking for somewhere to hide. Wait, you've had Sam's bra since the dare happened. You saw Tucker yesterday. I think we just told the whole story in the disclaimer. (Not my problem! Now, tell me where Tucker went!) Sam's house. He figured you couldn't yell at him if you couldn't admit out loud why you were mad. (I am going to...) In case you are wondering, Danny just leaped out the window, and I have no clue what the next dare was. Which reminds me, send me more dares (AHHHHHHHHHHH!) Tucker?! (Help! HE found me!) (Why is Danny chasing Tucker?) Sam! Oh, well ummmmmmm... That's all the time we have. (You didn't answer the question.)


	8. Jock Danny

I own nothing. Huh weird. No irruptions. Hello? Anyone?

.

Dani here. Well, Danny is still hunting down Tucker. (AHHHHHHHHH!) I think he found him. I'm going to tell the story. Danny dressed as a jock. Dash thought he was making fun of him. Danny got beat up. That isn't even the goo- (AHHHHHHHHHH!) (Get back here Tucker!) Hey! Shut up. I'm trying to tell them how Sam found out about the dares! Anyway, you'd think that Danny wouldn't be stupid enough to stay logged into his email when Sam comes over. Yes, he was that stupid. She didn't need a password or anything! Usually people get offend, but Sam just walked out. Funny thing is Danny had no clue she knew, or that she figured out really quickly that is was Tucker. She decided to help. Danny had liked her the whole time. She wanted to prank him once before it was all over. So this had to be one good dare. (Ohhhhh. Danny. Mom wants to have that talk with you now.) (Coming Jazz. This isn't finished Tucker.


	9. Dare

I own nothing.

.

* * *

Am I finally allowed to tell my part of the story? (Yes.) Danny and Tucker have been acting really weird lately. I am pretty sure ghost have something to do with it since they haven't been attacking, or at least I was sure of it until I read Danny's email. This time the prank was mine. Now you might be wondering where Tucker, Dani, and Danny are. Danny is getting a talk from his mom. Something about a bra or something. I wonder why he had that. Anyway, Tucker said something like, "I'll help you, but you owe me one." So, I hid him in my house until Danny calms down. Dani is... I have no clue where Dani is. (She wanted a bigger part in the story so she went to your house to prank Tucker for pranking Danny.) Is that such a good idea? (No. I'm not going to stop her.) Why not? (Because it was your bra.) What TUCKER! (Not again.) YOU ARE SO DEAD! (Ugh, well she's gone! Why does no one stay and finish their chapter? Anyway, the dare was to kiss Sam. Danny thought he was going to get slapped. Sam thought she was finally going to win his heart. Yada yada Yada.)

* * *

This story is almost over. I hope you liked it.


	10. The End

I own nothing. This is the last chapter. I'm sorry. I am still working on Welcome to the Fentons. That won't be done anytime soon. I started this story three months ago, and I am so happy to finish it.

Dani here. Well Danny and Sam are busy hunting Tucker. I will be presenting the final chapter (Awe man!) (Get back here and feel the pain of my combat boots!) I am not messing with that. Okay so you would think that the story would go Danny saw the email, gathered up all him courage, kissed Sam in a passionate way, and they live happily ever after. It isn't. Danny did get his kiss. Too bad it was with Dash Baxter. Ewwwww! (Don't remind me!) Danny! This is my chapter! No they are not like that. Jazz tricked dash into trying to kiss her. While right behind her Danny was making his move on Sam. Sam and Jazz ducked out of the way, and Danny kissed Dash. (He kissed me!) Does it really make a difference? (Yes!... No. I had to use three toothbrushes and five gallons of mouthwash. Sam was right. He tastes like failure.) (I told you so!) (Kathy here, I still don't understand why Sam wanted to prank Danny anyway.) (Sam here. Do you know how Cray he made me. I kept wonder if he liked me. I went through all that trouble to hide my crush. Just to learn that I had wasted my time by hiding it. Plus it is fun to mess with Danny.) (Hey!)

What do you guys not get about my chapter?! Anyway. After Danny finally calmed down. Sam admitted to liking him and now they are together. Anymore questions? (Why did Danny try to kiss her if he knew it would give his secret away?) I guess he thought it would be better if it came from him instead of a mysterious email. (How did Danny finally find out it was Tucker? P.S. It is Kathy asking all the questions. I just hate plot holes.) Jazz told him. (If Jazz knew all along, why didn't she stop it, and why didn't she come here and talk to us?) She thinks that it was Danny's job to solve his own problems. She also thought that this was funny. (Why did Tucker even tell Jazz?) Oh that ones easy, Tucker has a cr- (Well that's all the time we have for this story. This is TF saying THE END!)

He never did answer my question. Anyway send me requests. I am happy to write for anyone, but no pairing Danny with anyone he did not have interest in with the show. I just like my pairings to seem real.


End file.
